


The Start of Something New

by mingbi



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, connor's pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingbi/pseuds/mingbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's POV and additional scenes that wasn't in the show...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something New

    "Maker's Manhattan, two cherries ." Connor had put in a lot of time choosing the best drink for that nerdy-hot IT guy from the advertising agency around the block. He would rather prefer studying in his house on a Tuesday night, instead of this mediocre, overpriced bar. But he had spent a full _week_ for this very moment, and things were going just the way he had planned. He could literally feel the cool, sleek metal trophy in his hands. Glancing over at the man waiting for him at the other end of the bar, he went over his lines in his head once and for all. His trademark smirk sure as hell did it's job, but he knew from his hours of spying/stalking that his target of the night--Oliver Hampton was the name--wasn't so keen on slipping company's private information to some random stranger. Well then, he should probably let it 'slip' that getting laid was a viable option. If Oliver would just grant him a tiny favor...

     It all started a week ago. Another grueling case about some secretary killing her boss with an aspirin. Being desperate as he was about the trophy, he decided to be a little...creative. Putting on his best smile and behavior, Connor charmed his way through the advertising company's receptionist and began analyzing the workers there. He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for...Until he witnessed a group of workers in the IT department huddled around in a corner, whispering and shooting nervous glances at anyone passing by. The idea hit him, and since then, Connor focused all his attention on one particular person-- _the asian guy with the dorkiest glasses ever._

     Maneuvering his way over the dense crowd of white collars--a typical Tuesday night--he gave the IT guy's hot ass a one last once-over. Damn it. If it wasn't for that stupid client and her sad case, they would've definitely moved to the third base by now. As he drew near Oliver, however, he managed to regain his cocky persona and decided to get down with this shit as soon as possible. He needed to get that nerd equivalent of a sex god to his bed. "So. Your co-workers seem to want a show." He nudged toward the cluster of boring looking guys who not so subtly glanced over at the newly acquainted couple. Connor didn't particularly like them. They were blatantly rude to Oliver.

     A few days ago, he had to try his hardest to not launch at this one guy with obnoxiously blond hair and hit him in the mouth. He was making fun of the asian guy's sex life, saying things like "not getting laid since forever" and '"no surprise." Oliver just helplessly stared at ground and pretended not to hear it. Connor made a mental promise to himself that he would give Oliver a night he would never forget.

     "So just say the word and we can start making out." Connor finished with a glance and a smirk that made Oliver catch his breath. His cheeks blushed a mouth watering color of pink that was visible even under the dim lights. "Ignore them. I just..I don't talk to guys at bars that often." Oliver gushed out, eyes not quite managing to meet Connor's. Oh no, of course not. Talking wasn't going to be main activity Connor was planning. His patience was beginning to fail him, and his eyes kept hovering toward's Oliver's torso and his upper arm, imagining hungrily what lay behind those thin, crisp sheet of shirt.

     Meanwhile, Oliver seemed completely oblivious of the dangerous thoughts hatching inside Connor's head. Cursing his weak sense of will, Connor quickly surfaced to reality. "So let me guess. You guys all work in the advertising agency upstairs." Oliver looked taken aback, and asked with a shy smile. "Is it that obvious?". Connor took a deep breath, and smoothly carried out his pre-organized speech. "I work in the bank across the street, and the only hot guys that ever come in here are from your agency." Admittedly, Connor was a bit nervous, doubting if he went a tad too far with his fake identity. He was only a college freshmen after all. But thankfully Oliver seemed to buy it, and seemed even more flustered than before. Oliver whole face went bright red, and Connor had no idea why this Asian sex god was so damn insecure. Surely he wasn't the first human being to notice Oliver's sexiness? Connor wasn't known for his patience, and if Oliver kept coming like this, he knew he would ditch the whole trophy thing and half-kidnap Oliver to his place.

     "Hot? Wow..um..I don't work in the cool part of the company if that's what you're thinking..I'm in IT." Oliver finished off lamely and fluttered his eyes in embarrassment. Connor felt for the guy, wanted to grab Oliver's face and kiss his eyelids, cheeks, forehead, and bite off the lips, telling him how he'd been such a bad boy, testing Connor's patience. Somehow, Connor managed to say "IT? No, I think IT"s very cool." For the first time he ever met Oliver, he really meant this. Oliver flushed again, and Connor decided to push his luck a bit further. "Can I ask you something?" Oliver eagerly nodded. "Do you know that secretary that tried to kill her boss with an aspirin?"

     The second those words leaved his mouth, he knew he made a grave mistake. Oliver's face faltered. He seemed to realize why Connor approached him at the first place. "The legal department warned us not to talk about that.." His soft features hardened. "Right, sorry I asked." Connor wanted to kick himself. His week long preparation had been for nothing. But, he wasn't sure if that was the only reason for his frustration. He knew by saying this, Oliver had figured out the whole reason Connor approached him at the first place. He saw the realization in Oliver's eyes, how it made him look so sad. While it was true when he started out, his intentions had changed quite a bit in the last few days. Yeah, the information was important. But even if it Connor couldn't get anything from him, he still wanted to spend the night with Oliver.

     He hated himself for being so cruel, but he had to give it a one last try. Trying his best to appear unfazed, he took out his phone and pretended to be no longer interested. He then glanced at the fit, above average looking guy walking near by. The guy returned the gaze, eyes suggesting heavily of sex. Connor gave him his flirtiest of smiles. "Uhh..Okay. But no one can know I told you this." Oliver blurted out. Thank God. He couldn't wait for the first phase of the night to be over. The real fun was just about to begin, and Connor let the anticipation and the lust get ahold of him for just a while longer...

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic EVER.... but the whole thing was so much fun! I'll try to post things regularly (maybe once a week?) and I know it's not good so ANY FEEDBACK / COMMENT is welcome. Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
